


Day 1: Favourite Book Scene

by notcrypticbutcoy



Series: Malec Week 2015 [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, SO MUCH FLUFF, accords hall kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec Accords Hall kiss scene, Alec's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Favourite Book Scene

**Author's Note:**

> It's Malec week! Hooray! I got all my prompts off Tumblr, so head over there if you haven't already checked out all the amazing talent there. I couldn't resist extending this scene. So, without further ado, here is my possibly lame-ass attempt at the Accords Hall kiss scene.

_"But—" Maia, still looking over at Alec and Magnus, broke off and raised her eyebrows. Simon turned to see what she was looking at – and stared._

_Alec had his arms around Magnus and was kissing him full on the mouth. Magnus, who appeared to be in a state of shock, stood frozen. Several groups of people – Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike – were staring and whispering. Glancing to the side, Simon saw the Lightwoods, their eyes wide, gaping at the display. Maryse had her hand over her mouth. Maia looked perplexed. “Wait a second,” she said. “Do we all have to do that, too?”_

_Malec Accords Hall Kiss ~ City of Glass, pg 387_

***

Alec hadn't been able to stop thinking about the conversation he'd had with Magnus in the alleyway amongst all those demons. Magnus had told him he loved him. Of all the things Alec had expected him to say, that hadn't been it. In many ways, it was so much simpler than the scenarios he'd been expecting. And yet in others, it was ten times more complicated.

But Alec had made a promise, and he intended to keep it.

Magnus stood a little apart from the crowd, dressed in a shockingly-plain ensemble consisting of a long black coat buttoned up to his neck and somber pants. There wasn't a speck of glitter in sight, and Alec noted the distinct lack of eyeliner.

He pushed through the crowd, momentarily losing sight of Magnus as the people swallowed him. Glancing up towards the dais where Clary sat, he caught her looking at him. She smiled a little, and he returned it. When had he come to actually like Clary? Was it after Magnus had healed him from that fight with the Greater Demon? After his (somewhat disastrous) first date with Magnus?

But as Magnus came into view again, thoughts of the red-headed girl raised like a mundane flew from his mind. Magnus had his eyes a little glazed over, not really taking in the scene around him. Alec stepped on a gruff-looking werewolf's foot in his haste to get to Magnus, and got a fierce growl in return.

"Magnus," he called out.

Magnus looked up, surprise flashing across his face. "Alec?"

"Hi." He stopped a foot or so away from him. The self-consciousness threatened to rise within him under Magnus' stare, but he forced it down. He didn't have time for embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked, and flicked his eyes around the hall. "Your parents are right over there."

"I know. I wanted to ask whether you'd fight with me."

Magnus looked at him as though he'd really lost his mind. "What?"

The warnings signs of embarrassment began to flash, but, once again, Alec focused on what he wanted. That was far more important. When Clary had drawn that rune earlier to show everyone who they loved most in the world... That had made up his mind for him. He didn't see the point in denying it any longer. Not to himself or anyone else. Not when it was literally staring him in the face.

"In the battle," Alec clarified. "Would you be my partner?"

"You want to fight with me?" Magnus confirmed, speaking slowly.

"Yes."

Magnus inclined his head. "Absolutely."

Alec realised that he hadn't really thought this far ahead. He hadn't really expected Magnus to say yes. He felt his face light up. "Can I Mark you?"

A flicker of amusement crossed Magnus' face. "I believe that is the general idea. Have you got a stele?"

Alec pulled the instrument out from his weapons belt and held it in his palm for a moment. Magnus held out his hand; Alec took it, all too aware of what he was doing, and touched the tip of his stele to the smooth, unmarked skin. His hair fell over his face as he bent his head, concentrating on drawing it properly. Alec understood why Clary had called it the Alliance rune. It looked like a knot, curling in on itself, binding, except it seemed incomplete. It needed a pair.

That thought filled Alec's stomach with a very warm feeling.

"There. Done." Alec looked up from Magnus' hand, and slid his stele away in his belt, forgetting that Magnus had to Mark him, too. Magnus gave him one of his beautiful smiles, but this one seemed a little sad.

Alec let go of his hand, perhaps a little later than necessary, and felt a sudden surge of confidence fill him at the look Magnus was giving him. Those green-gold irises and enchanting cat-like pupils staring at him with such emotion did him in. He knew what he felt for Magnus Bane, even if he hadn't been brave enough to say it yet, even to himself.

He didn't give himself time to second-guess what he was doing. Instead, he took a tiny step forwards, threw his arms around Magnus' neck, and kissed him, unreservedly, full on the mouth. Magnus seemed to freeze in shock beneath him, but Alec wasn't deterred.

Unaware of the whispers around them, Alec didn't let Magnus go. Slowly, Magnus' hands came up, one resting on Alec's hip, the other cupping the back of his arm, and he kissed him back. Alec couldn't help but smile.

He broke away from Magnus' lips a moment later. A light blush rose up his neck, covering his cheeks, but he didn't care. They didn't break their gaze. Alec tuned out the staring and the murmurs around them, and, though he could quite clearly see Maryse standing with her hand over her mouth, he ignored his family.

"That was unexpected," Magnus murmured, a smile tugging at his lips, "though not unwelcome."

Alec shrugged. "I made a promise."

"Quite a way to keep it. A simple introduction would have sufficed." But Magnus' tone was playful. Alec could tell that he preferred his chosen method.

Alec returned his smile with a half-wry, half-pleased one of his own. "Since when do we ever do things like this simply?"


End file.
